Félix Bobadilla
| cityofbirth = Havana | countryofbirth = Cuba | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 1998 1999-2009 2009-2011 2012-2017 2017 | clubs = San Jose Clash Rivergate Independence Carina City Rivergate | caps(goals) = 0 (0) | nationalyears = 1997-1998 | nationalteam = Cuba | nationalcaps(goals) = 2 (1) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} :This name uses Spanish naming customs: the first or paternal family name is ''Bobadilla and the second or maternal family name is Pérez.'' Félix Jairo Bobadilla Pérez (born March 10, 1980 in Havana) is a Cuban American retired professional soccer player who played as a striker and center forward. He spent nearly all of his career in St. Gregory, most notably with Rivergate. International career A rising star as a teenager, Bobadilla was named to the Cuban national team for the 1998 CONCACAF Gold Cup in the United States. He traveled with the team but did not appear in Cuba's opening match against the hosts in Oakland, California. Defection to the United States On February 3, 1998, the night before Cuba's second group match against Costa Rica, Bobadilla escaped from the team's hotel in Oakland, effectively defecting from Cuba. He secured asylum in San Jose after meeting with officials from the then San Jose Clash (now Earthquakes). Club career San Jose Clash Bobadilla signed a developmental contract with the Clash on February 6, 1998, following his defection from the Cuban team at the Gold Cup. He made three appearances for the Clash during the 1998 season but was released by the club after they suffered a poor season. Rivergate In January 1999, Bobadilla traveled to St. Gregory having heard about the growth of the professional league there. St. Gregory had become a United States protectorate 15 years previously, and Bobadilla would be eligible to play there while his application for United States residency was being processed. Bobadilla tried out with several clubs and was finally signed by Rivergate on January 28, just one day before the close of the transfer window. Bobadilla went on to play ten seasons for Rivergate. He started for River in the 2008 SGFA Cup Final, which they won in extra time over Bonneville Juniors. He also started and scored in Rivergate's 2008 SGFA Shield victory over Bonneville United just a few months later at the same ground. Following the 2008-09 League A season, Bobadilla was released by Rivergate and entered free agency. Independence Bobadilla joined Independence on a three-year deal on July 15, 2009. He played in 25 games in 2009-10 and scored 7 goals. Midway through the 2010-11 season, however, Bobadilla suffered a torn ACL during training and missed the rest of the season. Independence bought out the remaining year of Bobadilla's contract, making him a free agent once more. Carina City Despite sitting out the 2011-12 season due to his injuries, Bobadilla continued to train and work on his rehabilitation. He was signed by Carina City in August 2012 and won a spot in the starting lineup during preseason, a position he held for the entirety of the 2012-13 League C season. Carina City finished top of League C and were promoted to League B. Return to Rivergate and retirement On July 13, 2017, Bobadilla signed a one-day contract with Rivergate, allowing him to officially retire as a member of the club where he had previously spent ten years. Personal life Bobadilla became a United States citizen in 2004. As such, he did not count towards the SGFA's cap on foreign players. Category:Player pages Category:Rivergate F.C. players Category:Carina City F.C. players Category:Independence F.C. players Category:Retired players Category:People from Cuba Category:People from the United States